Breakfast of Champions
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Qual o segredo da preparação pré-corridas dos grandes campeões? Será que o lema dos anos 70, Sex - Breakfast of Champions, ainda é válido hoje em dia? Kimi e Sebi tiram a prova. F1 Slash, Simi.


_**Breakfast of Champions**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertencem. Não aconteceu, até que se prove o contrário. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Beta:** Essa fic não possui beta. Todos os erros são meus.

One-shot, shortfic.

**Sinopse: **Qual o segredo da preparação pré-corridas dos grandes campeões? Será que o lema dos anos 70, Sex - Breakfast of Champions, ainda é válido hoje em dia? Kimi e Sebi tiram a prova. F1 Slash, Simi.

**

* * *

Advertências:** Contém **slash**, **yaoi**, e **lemon** isto é, relação entre dois homens, inclusive sexual. _Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também._ Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**Breakfast of Champions**

Sebastian acordou com o som do alarme de seu celular que vibrava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Ele tateou ainda com os olhos fechados até encontrar o aparelho e desligá-lo. De bruços sobre a cama, voltou a enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas os movimentos do homem ao seu lado o impediram de voltar a dormir. Kimi se virou, ficando de costas para o jovem alemão. Sebastian voltou a abrir os olhos e a primeira visão que teve foi a do cabelo loiro longo e desgrenhado de Kimi dominando o seu campo de visão. Num impulso quase automático, levou uma das mãos àquele cabelo, sentindo sua textura macia entre seus dedos.

Kimi não se moveu, então Sebi continuou com a carícia. Aquilo era tão surreal. Em pleno domingo de Grande Prêmio, ele estava acordando na cama de Kimi Raikkonen, outro homem, outro piloto, seu adversário, seu amigo, seu... _amante_. Um sorriso teimoso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Fechou os olhos novamente e só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu a mão de Kimi sobre a sua, acariciando seus dedos.

- Bom dia – disse o finlandês, enquanto se virava para encarar Sebastian.

- Bom dia.

- Então, já é hora de voltar a vida real? – Perguntou Kimi, se espreguiçando um pouco, como um gato, e olhando nos olhos do mais novo.

- Hoje mais do que nunca. – Respondeu o alemão.

Eles nunca haviam feito aquilo antes. Sexo? Não, isso já não era novidade. Mas eles nunca haviam ido tão longe nesse joguinho perigoso que havia se tornado aquela relação. Dormir, isso mesmo, adormecerem juntos, num quarto de hotel e na véspera de uma corrida, esta havia sido a primeira vez.

- Isso é loucura. Você sabe disso, não sabe? – Perguntou o finlandês sem desviar o olhar das orbes azuis de Sebastian.

- Eu repito isso pra mim mesmo todos os dias. Mas não tem adiantado muito...

Ambos sorriram. O alemão voltou a levar as mãos ao rosto de Kimi, que a segurou entre as suas e a beijou de leve, pousando-a em seu peito logo em seguida.

- Acho que hoje vai ser um bom dias para nós dois. – Disse o mais velho.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza? Você pode ser muito bom aqui em Spa, mas largando da sexta posição não vai ter vida fácil na corrida... – Kimi sorriu ainda mais, aquele garoto o encantava.

- Não era exatamente disso que eu estava falando...

- E do que era, então?

O mais velho então se moveu na cama, deitando-se sobre Sebastian. Ambos estavam totalmente nus debaixo do lençol que os cobria da cintura para baixo. Kimi segurou os pulsos do alemão em cada lado da sua cabeça e se inclinou sobre ele, chegando bem perto, quase encontrando seus lábios, para então voltar a se afastar e dizer:

- Bem, você sabe o que James Hunt dizia, não sabe?

Sebastian já estava totalmente entregue. Ele nunca conseguia resistir aos jogos do Iceman.

- Ele disse muita coisa, Kimi. Do que você está falando, especificamente?

- Sexo – disse e pousou um beijo nos lábios de Sebastian – O café da manhã dos campeões.

O jovem alemão viu o brilho nos olhos do finlandês, que o encarava já cheio de desejo.

- Então nós vamos chegar ao paddock muito bem alimentados, pelo visto.

- Exatamente.

O finlandês voltou a beijar o mais novo, e dessa vez tratou logo de pedir passagem com sua língua entre os lábios de Sebastian. O mais novo permitiu a invasão e correspondeu ao beijo. As mãos de Kimi foram parar no rosto do outro homem, enquanto as de Sebi passeavam pelas suas costas.

As suas bocas estavam coladas e as línguas se procuravam, buscavam uma pela outra. Kimi mordia e sugava de leve o lábio superior de Sebi, depois o inferior, e então voltava a invadir a boca do mais novo. Beijava seu queixo e em pouco tempo já descia com a língua pelo pescoço do mais jovem. Sebastian gemeu ao sentir a excitação do finlandês pressionando-se contra o seu quadril.

- Kimi... – tentou argumentar, mas o outro já estava de volta à sua boca, refazendo todo o processo.

- Hum? – perguntou o Iceman, meio a contragosto.

- Não dá, Kimi. Agora não. – Sebastian realmente tentava ser forte nesse momento.

- Por que não? – Kimi parou de fazer o que vinha fazendo e encarou Sebastian, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Por dois motivos – disse o mais jovem – nós vamos acabar nos atrasando e... bem, eu vou precisar sentar num cockpit dentro de poucas horas, esqueceu? – Sebastian sorriu para a cara de decepção que o outro fez. Já ia saindo de baixo de Kimi quando ele o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço e o fazendo voltar para a mesma posição, deitado sob o mais velho.

- Eu prometo ser rápido e também não prejudicar sua capacidade de sentar num cockpit.

E antes que Sebastian pudesse reagir ou esboçar algum protesto, Kimi já estava descendo pelo seu peito, por baixo do lençol, em direção ao seu... _Oh, Deus_. Ele já estava lá. A sensação daqueles lábios tocando seu membro era indescritível. Se Sebastian não fizesse algum esforço, teria motivos para se envergonhar mais tarde, pois poderia parecer um adolescente virgem e gozar rápido demais. E esse era o tipo de coisa que Kimi não perdoaria.

Fechou os olhos, e os apertava cada vez mais na medida em que os movimentos dos lábios de Kimi o instigavam. Sentia que gozaria a qualquer momento e não fosse aquele lençol cobrindo seu baixo ventre e a cabeça do finlandês se movendo para cima e para baixo, com certeza já teria feito isso. E quando Kimi abocanhou quase tudo e sugou com mais força, não conseguiu mais resistir. Uma onda de prazer atingiu seu corpo e ele se derramou na boca do mais velho. Fechou novamente os olhos e relaxou totalmente sua musculatura. Demorou ainda alguns segundos para que Kimi saísse de baixo lençol, fazendo o caminho de volta até seus lábios.

O finlandês apenas deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e rapidamente levantou-se da cama, encarando-o e sorrindo torto para ele.

- Viu, seu traseiro está intacto. – piscou para Sebastian, e foi se encaminhando para o banheiro.

O mais novo apoiou-se nos cotovelos, recuperando-se parcilamente daquela sensação de inércia pós-gozo e antes que Kimi saísse de suas vistas, chamou o loiro.

- Kimi.

- O que foi? - Respondeu Kimi, voltando-se para ele, já na porta do banheiro.

- Você não quer que eu... – e apontou como o olhar para o membro necessitado de alivio do outro.

Kimi olhou para baixo e de volta para Sebastian, então abriu um sorriso.

- Guarda pra festa da vitória.

- E se você não vencer? – Perguntou Sebi.

- Eu vou vencer. Mas de qualquer forma, eu sempre posso precisar de um prêmio de consolação. – Virou-se e entrou no banheiro.

Sebastian desabou sobre a cama novamente sem conter um sorriso frouxo.

Horas mais tarde, durante a coletiva de imprensa após a corrida, _vencida por Kimi_ e em que Sebastian chegou em terceiro lugar, os dois homens, sentados lado a lado, esperavam que os jornalistas se acomodassem para dar inicio à sabatina de perguntas.

Sebastian chegou mais perto de Kimi e falou ao seu ouvido, para que só ele escutasse:

- Pelo visto você é mesmo o Rei de SPA, Iceman. O que vai dizer se perguntarem qual é o seu segredo?

Kimi abriu um sorriso e inclinou-se para Sebastian para responder à sua pergunta.

- Eu diria que um café da manhã reforçado faz toda a diferença.

Ambos sorriram cumplíces um para o outro, até que teve início a coletiva de imprensa. E Sebastian, enquanto Kimi respondia às primeiras perguntas, só conseguia pensar na tal festa da vitória.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oi?

Sério, já está mais do que na hora de aparecerem fics sobre F1 slash em português, eu já estou fazendo a minha parte.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Deixar reviews não custa nada e não dói, mas não deixá-las pode ter consequências desastrosas para um autor. u_u

_**Bjinhos! ;***_

_**Reviews, please! *____***_


End file.
